A persistent challenge in the field of illumination is the safe location of the illumination source in avoidance of the heat produced by the source. It has been established that the onset of pain due to excess heat corresponds with the temperature at which tissue damage occurs, 40° to 45° C., a temperature range far exceeded by traditional illumination systems. Thus, many desired illumination applications have been precluded for use in establishments where children have access to illumination systems due to hazardous levels of heat dissipated by the light source.
Illumination safety is of particular concern in areas where children or pets have direct access to the illumination source. As children, and to a lesser degree pets, are drawn to and have a fascination with light, especially decorative lamps, great care must be taken to protect the child from injury by contact with a heated lamp. Generally, preventative measures in the past have involved placing the illumination source high above the floor or by surrounding the hot bulb with a screen or a shade. However, these measures are not available in such lighting applications as electric window candles, which utilize a bare bulb in openly accessible windows.
As demonstrated by the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a decorative illumination device that may be safely placed in low lying areas without the requirement of screen, shade, or other extraneous protective measures. Additionally, there exists a need for an illumination system wherein the required wiring and other system elements remain inaccessible to and hidden from view, such that the possibility of electrical accidents and injury is diminished.